Monocromia
by azedume
Summary: Sobre sexo, culpa, ambiguidade, culpa, coisas banais e sexo. Talvez arte. Drabbles, ficlets e afins que antecedem ou complementam "Policromia".
1. Libido amargo

_Série de ficlets, drabbles, e afins, que antecedem "Policromia".  
Sob uma perspectiva mais trivial, mas não menos absurda do que "Policromia".  
E é sobre sexo. Porque sexo vende. Assista pornô._  
_E, provavelmente, essa série será nonsense._  
_Uma diarreia no sentido mais fedido._

* * *

**Libido amargo**

**E**ra um emaranhado. Sim, acabara de deixar a puberdade. Mas não, por isso, estava menos confuso. Era um emaranhado sim. De desejos primitivos inerentes da casca que habitava. Achava até injusto aquela carga genética. Achava injusto fazer parte de um processo evolutivo sem nem ter opinado. Ser a extremidade confusa, na parte confusa, de uma vida completamente insegura - e confusa.

Processos biológicos que não entende, química corporal. Libido, amargo, inaceitável.  
Ele, que acha estúpido agir de forma ilógica.  
Sai. Que se contradiz sem querer.

Pensando na tia dos origami.

* * *

_Eu não perderia a oportunidade de soar patético e perder possíveis leitores logo de primeira e numa tacada só.  
_**Aceito reviews e, principalmente, _SUGESTÕES_.**


	2. 30cm

**Primeiro capítulo nada satisfatório.**

* * *

**30cm.**

**.**

**T**ão delicado com as mãos.

Tracejando despudoradamente sobre o papel branco. O completo domínio - exímio - tão perfeito que execrável. Me sinto culpada.

Tão bruto com as palavras.

Um sorriso medíocre acentuando a perfídia, a contradição de suas ações. Sorrir como deus dizendo palavras que diabo não diria. Me sinto culpada.

Me sinto culpada por me sentir motivada. Por me sentir atraída. Mas ele é assim, uma armadilha óbvia e irrecusável. A chuva não cessa, por isso permanecemos a menos de trinta centímetros - eu sei - sentados lado a lado. Trinta infinitos centímetros entre meu cotovelo e o dele.  
Os floreios permanecem surgindo no papel. Apenas surgem. Sem pretensão de existirem.  
Nunca conversamos fora da sala de aula. Mas sentamos lado a lado há um bom tempo. Separados por trinta silenciosos centímetros.

_"Quero desenhar você"_

Tão apático com o olhar.  
E hesitante com os lábios durante três palavras - três palavras apenas.  
Quero.  
Desenhar.  
Você.

Não me chama de sensei. Não me chama pelo nome.  
_Não me chama_.

Os trinta centímetros crescem abruptamente.  
Não respondo, o trem chega.


	3. E tinha início a temporada de chuva

**U**m universo, no mínimo, completamente diferente.

Imprevisível, não se beijaram.

Não porque não podiam. Não se importavam com a moral - Konan, não naquele momento, ao menos.  
Não se beijaram porque não quiseram. Porque as bochechas molhadas febris se tocando e o atrito dos tecidos encharcados de chuva lhes convinha mais poeticamente. Inconscientemente narcisistas - ao menos naquele momento. Queriam ser quadro a ser pintado, estátua a ser esculpida. Queriam aquele instante eternizado. Um marco.

Contudo, nem sequer havia alguém que lhes fizesse o favor de apreciar tal arte.  
Não se beijaram.  
Mas se sentiram.

Não se despediram.  
Apenas foram. Como chegaram.  
E agora não existiam os 30cm que envenenavam Konan.

**E tinha início**  
**a temporada de chuva.**


	4. Sakura Nagashi

**Sakura Nagashi**

- Tá dormindo com a professora de artes?

Ela não faz rodeios, quase me surpreende. Eu a encaro. Me faço idiota, mesmo que ela não vá cair.

- Como?

- Tá transando com a Konan-sensei?

Essas palavras são mais próximas do que eu queria ouvir. Ela se ajeita na cama, puxa o lençol pra tapar os peitos. Sakura é do tipo que se sente mais segura com as mãos à frente do tronco. Uma ilusão amável de segurança, mesmo que seja muito banal de se desenhar.

- Não.

- As pessoas comentam sobre vocês. Ela pode perder o emprego ou coisa pior.

Ela se esforça pra mostrar desinteresse no meu relacionamento prematuro com a professora de artes.

- Não temos nada.

Faço carinho nos cabelos tingidos de rosa. Não parece, mas Sakura é um tanto acanhada, apesar do cabelo chamativo. Arisca. Depois da morte de Naruto, ela é tudo que me sobrou a quem eu possa chamar de amigo. Talvez ela projete alguma ideia estúpida de possível romance em mim, depois que Sasuke se mudou para Tokyo. De todo modo, é bem sutil. Ela está sensibilizada com o decorrer dos dois últimos anos. Sinto que se amargurou. Gradativamente, Sakura abandonará sentimentos exacerbados e viverá de forma mecânica. Queria dizer isso a ela. Mas guardo.

- Ficou quieto por que? No que está pensando?

- Em você.

Minto. _Minto?_ Ela não percebe, não sabe.

- E no que está pensando sobre mim, exatamente?

- Sobre a falta que vai fazer quando se mudar.

Minto. Mas pra mim. Tento me convencer de que a partida de Sakura não será mais do que alguns livros que terei de devolver.

Sakura cala. Seus olhos vazios encaram um ponto aleatório na parede. Seu braço esquerdo sutilmente estreita o abraço, e ela permanece em silêncio conforme meus dedos se afogam no mar róseo.

O que será de Sakura quando ela for embora? Um emaranhado de flores de cereja boiando sobre a água?

* * *

**Eu não canso desse título, meu. A fanfic "Sakura Nagashi" se passa anos depois disso.**


	5. Gosto de Tempestade

**Gosto de Tempestade**

**N**o meio do ano o parque estava vazio porque o mesmo verão que trazia o calor e as férias, trazia a chuva.  
Forte, irritadiça, voraz. Devorando arranha-céus, ruas e pontes.  
Forte, irritadiça e voraz, mas não menos bonita.

Por isso dividiam aquele guarda-chuva, molhando-se mais por causa das poças do que pela tempestade. Suas mãos aqueciam uma à outra. E os corpos unidos, desencontrando-se a cada eventual descompasso dos pés, agora subindo as escadarias do prédio em que a professora de artes morava.

.

- Isso é imoral.

Sai dizia deixando seu cinismo explícito.

- Eu sei.

Dito isso, os beijos se seguiam pelo abdômen do garoto, descendo até o baixo ventre.

- Você pode perder o emprego...

A resposta de Konan foi curta e incompreensível.

- Me ensinaram que é feio falar de boca cheia, sensei.

A professora sentiu o início de uma carícia temerosa em seus cabelos que logo cessou. Ergueu os olhos sem tirar da boca o pau do aluno. Olhos cansados encontraram olhos apáticos. E ela pensou ter visto o rosto pálido de Sai corar brevemente.

E Sai, encarando-a daquele jeito, entendeu o quão forte, irritadiça e voraz a chuva podia ser. Mas não menos bonita.

Chuva invadindo a cidade, o peito escasso.

E tomou coragem pra continuar aquele afago sem desviar o olhar do dela.

- Que puta, sensei.


End file.
